


Функция

by Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они идут вперед, потому что должны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Функция

Песок пахнет сухим ветром и застарелой кровью. Этот пыльный тошнотворный аромат забивается в ноздри, трогает его сердце тонкими иссохшими пальцами. Ичиго улыбается едва заметно — краешком губ — и смотрит в небо, сильнее запрокидывая голову. Легкие облака, как истлевшая рваная занавеска, тают молочной пеной, будто обещая скорый рассвет. 

Месяц издевательски усмехается в ответ на эту мысль. 

От песка исходит холод — годы, века, тысячелетия холода, скопившиеся в мертвой земле.

В Уэко Мундо удивительно тихо. Для Ичиго, привыкшего к шуму, музыке, непрерывным разговорам Генсея, тишина кажется абсолютной — невероятно плотной и густой, настолько оглушающей, что хочется закрыть уши ладонями, будто это поможет.

— Рано или поздно я снова понадоблюсь, — Ичиго улыбается. У него замерзли пальцы, и он кутает их в тонкую ткань хакама.

Никто не придет. Отлично вспоминаются белые глаза старика Ямы и хмурые взгляды капитанов. Возможно, стоило попытаться притвориться, что силы все же покинули его.

Ичиго наблюдает, как ветер колышет, уносит песок, медленно и как-то лениво, словно само время застыло, лишая мир движения. Цепочка его следов давно стерлась, а он все сидит на месте и смотрит, как мерцают бледным серебром крупинки песка под ущербной луной.

Да и куда идти, если дангай захлопнулся за спиной и растаял, стоило ему ступить на песок? Он шел в Генсей, а оказался здесь — отнюдь не по нелепой случайности.

Вокруг, насколько хватает взгляда, горбятся белые спины барханов, густые черные тени делают их похожими на клубок огромных змей. Ветер бросает в лицо целую горсть песка — Ичиго щурится и сжимает зубы. Он хмурится так, что болят виски. Справа, по верхушке одного из барханов движется на фоне густой бесцветной черноты неба бледная фигура. Долгую минуту Ичиго наблюдает за размеренным шагом, за колышущимися на ветру белыми одеждами. 

А в следующий же миг бежит, оскальзываясь по склону, едет по песку, зачерпывая его варадзи и оставляя за собой широкий след, будто проползло что-то огромное и многоногое. 

— Эй, постой! — Тот, что впереди, продолжает идти, не замечая преследователя. Ичиго бежит, спотыкаясь, глотая песок и различая все яснее прямую спину, спутанные на затылке черные волосы, узкие плечи. Одно из них выглядывает в прореху формы арранкара. Все это какое-то удивительно знакомое, и у Ичиго как-то нехорошо ноет под ребрами. Ощущение, будто в груди образовалась дыра и сердце, ни секунды не промедлив, провалилось туда.

— Улькиорра! — Ичиго даже останавливается на миг, а потом бежит еще быстрее, неотрывно глядя в одну точку меж лопаток Улькиорры. На спине его форма особенно изорвана, то и дело мелькают белые острокрылые лопатки в пятнах копоти и свернувшейся крови. — Стой, я сказал!

Ичиго съезжает с бархана прямо на заднице, почти катится кубарем и вцепляется в край белой одежды — намертво. Он совсем не высокий, весь узкий, бледный, похожий на месяц в небе. Удивительно на месте в этом мертвом мире. 

— Убери руки.

Кажется, он стал еще тоньше с их последней встречи. Впрочем, сложно выглядеть хорошо после того, как обратился в пепел. Даже выглядеть целым — уже достижение. Ичиго молчит, глядя на ухо в путанице волос, на щеку и глаз, сияющий густой зеленью. Неожиданное цветное пятно в монохромном мире.

— Отпусти, — повторяет он. Его голос как огромная темная снежная туча — мягкий издалека, вблизи он весь состоит из ледяных кристаллов. В нем столько спокойного равнодушия, что Ичиго невольно опускает руки, глядя растерянно.

— Ты… даже не станешь нападать? 

Улькиорра отворачивается и продолжает идти — за ним остается цепочка следов, прямая как стрела, будто он точно знает, куда движется. Ичиго вновь торопится вслед, обгоняет и выходит вперед, перегораживая дорогу.

— Почему ты не нападаешь? — он привык, что его непрерывно кто-то пытается убить, схватить, одолеть, и такое спокойствие почти пугает. 

— Это не рационально, — его лицо — узкое, бледное, с темными слипшимися ресницами над зеленью глаз — знакомо до последней черты. В последние месяцы до того, как отправиться в Общество Душ, он то и дело натыкался на это лицо в тетрадях, учебниках, на каких-то клочках бумаги и салфетках. Начертанное нетвердой рукой Орихиме оно, тем не менее, с каждым разом делалось все четче, все больше похожим на оригинал. — Ты не годишься в пищу, да вряд ли я смогу победить тебя. И ты больше не враг мне. Ты никому больше не враг. Надевай лучше маску, так станет проще выживать здесь.

Ичиго хватает воздух ртом и смотрит на него, такого прозрачно-призрачного. Выщербленные пластины кости на его волосах кажутся куда более настоящими, чем его лицо. Рога по-прежнему не хватает. Срез пошел какими-то мелкими трещинками, но дальше маска не разрушилась.

— Я не Пустой, — Улькиорра не смотрит на него — его взгляд устремлен в горизонт за его плечом. — Я не Пустой, — с нажимом повторяет Ичиго.

— Но и не шинигами. Или ты считаешь себя человеком?

Это как удар — больнее, чем пробитая навылет грудная клетка. Ичиго отступает, и Улькиорра снова шагает вперед, продолжая четкую ровную линию следов. Глядя ему в спину, Ичиго все думает над его вопросом, пытаясь понять, кем считает себя. За бесконечными драками, за беготней и спасениями жизней, за бьющимся в голове: «Быстрее, быстрее! Хоть бы успеть! Скорее!» — он никогда и не думал, кем ему теперь стоит считаться.

Помолчав минуту, Ичиго все же бредет вслед за Улькиоррой, увязая в песке на каждом шагу.

— Куда ты идешь?

Острые плечи под арранкарской формой будто бы даже вздрагивают. Ичиго идет быстрее, стараясь примеряться к шагу Улькиорры. 

— Есть ли направление в пустоте? Какой циферблат покажет безвременье?

Ичиго смеется еле слышно и вглядывается в горизонт. Там пока пусто.

***

— Выбери себе другое направление, мусор, — когда Улькиорра хмурится, между его бровями залегает удивительно смешная складка, будто у недовольного котенка. Глазами сверкает, вот же! — Все Уэко Мундо в твоем распоряжении, так зачем ты идешь за мной?

— Меня вполне устраивает именно это, — Ичиго потягивается прямо на ходу и закладывает руки за голову каким-то удивительно беспечным движением, — ты же говорил, здесь нет направлений и времени. Значит, нет разницы, куда идти.

Улькиорра сжимает губы чуть сильнее — тонкая бледная нить, да и только. Теперь он еще не скоро заговорит. Они идут уже… долго, и Ичиго успел свыкнуться с его привычками. Строго одно «пошел прочь» за тридцать спусков и подъемов по склонам барханов.

На самом деле Ичиго и сам не знает, зачем идет за ним, только отчего-то улыбается каждый раз, как слышит очередной приказ убираться.

— Можно подумать, тебе не все равно, что я болтаюсь рядом.

— Я не из тех болванов, которые собирают себе свиту. Или стаю, — Улькиорра морщится едва заметно. Все эмоции у него такие — будто после хорошей анестезии. Что-то пробивается едва-едва, как теплящийся огонек на ветру. — Я предпочитаю оставаться в одиночестве.

Ичиго шагает рядом с ним, рассматривая зубцы черных скал вдоль горизонта. Мертвые деревья, мертвые камни, мертвые души, бродящие по песку. Мертвый ветер, пахнущий застарелой кровью, пылью и плесенью, двигает мертвые песчаные волны.

Иногда Улькиорра останавливается и отдыхает, сидя на песке. Когда он откидывает голову, прикрывая глаза, он делается особенно похожим на мертвеца. Ичиго хочется схватить его в охапку и встряхнуть, чтобы заглянуть в недовольные глаза, тронуть морщинку, возникшую между бровей и разгладить ее силой. Закрыв глаза, он пытается представить Рукию, сидящую рядом на песке. Вот ее тонкие руки запахивают посильнее теплый плащ, пахнущий какими-то травами, которыми в доме Кучики пересыпают вещи от моли. Что за абсурд? Какая еще моль в царстве мертвых?.. 

Ичиго вновь морщится, представляя, как складки плаща обнимают острые колени, как выглядывает из-под его края маленькая узкая ступня. В его мыслях придуманная Рукия что-то говорит — тон у нее как обычно чуточку недовольный, даже если она просто сообщает, что на перекрестке следует свернуть направо, или просит за столом передать солонку. Ичиго знает, что брови у нее в этот момент будто чуть приподнимаются, как птичьи крылья. Только она не бывает похожей на котенка. Ичиго поднимает глаза, чтобы заглянуть в ее лицо. У Рукии густо болезненно-зеленые глаза, как солнце, на которое смотришь через гладкое обкатанное морем бутылочное стеклышко.

Сон остается внутри Ичиго обрывками плаща, запахом сухой травы и зеленым светом, похожим вкусом на пряное вино. Сон сидит внутри, под сердцем. Ощущение такое, словно он проглотил кость и она колет в груди, встав поперек и не желая никуда двигаться. 

— Я долго спал? — хрипит он, оглядываясь. Рядом никого нет, только блеклые, едва заметные отпечатки на песке. Ичиго вскакивает и несется по ним, торопясь успеть раньше, чем ветер сотрет последние намеки на направление. Сон, полный зеленых глаз, колет в груди, мешает дышать. Ичиго не сбавляет скорости, даже когда видит впереди тонкий угловато белый силуэт. На Улькиорру он налетает с разбегу, так что тот падает на песок, шипит, как рассерженный кот, пытаясь стряхнуть чужие руки.

— Куда ты свалил?!

— Я не собираюсь ждать тебя, — Улькиорра откатывается в сторону, трогая содранный о песок локоть. Он уже не шипит, только сжимает губы и возле рта собираются злые складки. — Мусор.

— А я не собираюсь позволять тебе сбежать.

— Как будто я сбегал.

— Ты ушел тихо, пока я спал. Это называется сбежать.

Ичиго отряхивает хакама — песок налип на них, и черная ткань сделалась похожей на ночное небо, густо усыпанное звездами. 

— Если ты пытаешься не отставать от меня, тебе не стоило засыпать. Я не буду задерживаться надолго в этой местности, — Улькиорра оправляет рукав — его остатки — и щурится в горизонт.

— Почему? Что здесь такого? — Ичиго глядит на бесконечные волны песка.

Вместо ответа Улькиорра только вытаскивает руку из кармана и указывает вперед. На изломе неба на самом окоеме проступает что-то призрачное и бледное. Неровные очертания. Зубцы. Дуги. Расколотый купол черепа. Будто скелет исполина, изломанный, веками разлагающийся под чернильным небом. 

Лас Ночес.

***

Купол скалится в небо белыми зубьями. Потеками чернильной небесной крови его расчерчивают трещины. Ичиго смотрит на пустой, тихий, совершенно мертвый Лас Ночес и несколько растеряно трет переносицу. Башни — даже те, что не обрушились во время боев, — лежат грудами камней. Песок лениво перехлестывает через них, стремясь окончательно скрыть следы крепости.

— Это странно, — он прикрывает глаза, вспоминая Лас Ночес таким, каким впервые увидел его. Потом — таким, каким покинул, уходя тропой непроницаемой черноты. — Почему все здесь так разрушилось, будто прошло лет сто?

Улькиорра дергает плечом, то ли объясняя Ичиго всю глупость его вопроса, то ли просто разминая сведенную мышцу. 

— Нет, я не понимаю, — Ичиго чуть наклоняется, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо. — Ведь всего три месяца прошло, а здания и нет почти.

Ответа на его слова нет так долго, что он думает уже, что и не дождется ничего, но через минуту Улькиорра, наконец, смотрит на него. Излом бровей — насмешка, но уголки губ опущены.

— Это Уэко Мундо. Мир, который не терпит жизни и стирает любые ее проявления так быстро, как только может, — он делает еще одну долгую паузу, заполненную сухим шепотом ветра. — Время здесь умерло вместе со всем остальным, так что от него ничего не зависит.

Вместе с остальным. Ичиго повторяет это про себя, пробуя на вкус. Фраза проникает внутрь него, укладывается на сердце и дергает каким-то болезненным крючком, будто в ней есть десятка два потайных смысла, которые Ичиго не в состоянии увидеть, только чувствует, что они там есть. 

— Можем мы… посмотреть поближе? — он вглядывается жадно, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь в разломах купола. 

— Ты волен идти, куда тебе захочется. 

Улькиорра спускается с бархана, впервые его следы отклоняются от идеальной прямой. Он огибает развалины Лас Ночес — по широкой дуге.

— Ну же! Неужели тебе не интересно, что там сейчас? — Ичиго уже привычно подлаживается к его шагу. 

— Я и так знаю, что там. Безумие, тишина и спокойствие умирания. Там Уэко Мундо, спешащее уничтожить любую жизнь.

Он двигается ровными размеренными шагами, будто идеальная механическая кукла, созданная лишь с одной целью — дойти куда-то. Ичиго смотрит на него искоса, вспоминая маленькую Нелл, распластанного на песке раненого Гриммджо, Пеше и Дондочакку — всех, кого он оставил в Лас Ночес.

Улькиорра молчит — пока голый рассыпающийся скелет твердыни Айзена не исчезает за горизонтом, с его губ не срывается ни слова.

***

Когда Улькиорра думает о чем-то тоскливом, тяжелом и неприятном, у него на висках выступают синие жилки, залегают темные тени возле уголков глаз, и взгляд становится еще более отрешенным. Ичиго заметил это однажды, когда заговорил об Орихиме и осекся тотчас, увидев, как дрогнули пальцы Улькиорры — легко, едва заметно, будто он хотел взмахнуть рукой по-птичьи. 

— Мне не интересно, — Ичиго захотелось засмеяться над этими его словами. Глаза у Улькиорры сделались совершенно больными. 

Про Орихиме Ичиго больше не упоминает. Он говорит все меньше, удивительно спокойно чувствуя себя в тишине, просто изредка бросая взгляд на ломкий изгиб бровей, на тонкие бледные губы Улькиорры. У него небогатая мимика — тем интереснее замечать малейшие перемены в острых чертах. 

— Как долго ты собираешься изображать потерявшегося щенка? — Теперь молчит уже Ичиго — просто шагает рядом, ступая привычно, спокойно и уверенно. — Ты так и будешь ходить за мной? Я тебе не хозяин. То, что тебя использовали и выкинули — никак не моя проблема.

Ичиго хочется крикнуть, что он говорит неправду. Или заехать в рожу. Будь это Гриммджоу или там Зараки, он бы так и сделал. А здесь… Ичиго смотрит растеряно, не зная, куда деть руки. 

— Я могу быть очень упрямым, — произносит он уверенно, — и я не щенок. Я уже сделал тебя однажды, если ты вдруг забыл.

Улькиорра весь вытягивается как-то и приподнимает подбородок, будто ловя запахи в слабом ветерке. Он бледный, похож на искусный черно-белый рисунок. Ветер ворошит обрывки его формы, и они трепещут за плечами как лохматые белые перья.

— Ты все еще считаешь, что твоя психологическая зрелость определяется тем, скольких ты «сделал»? — интересуется он, и от обидной вроде бы насмешки у Ичиго неожиданно теплеет в груди. — Печальное зрелище.

— Я вовсе не имел в виду…

— Да, ты имел в виду, что если я не заткнусь, ты применишь силу, — Ичиго переминается с пятки на носок и смотрит на него — странно оживленного. — После того мусора, от которого несло за версту кошатиной, мне не привыкать. А теперь падай.

И Ичиго падает, будто у него разом отказали колени, будто песок поехал под ногами. Он действует даже раньше, чем успевает осознать слова Улькиорры.

— Зачем мы это сделали? — приподнявшись на локте, Ичиго трется щекой о собственное плечо, пытаясь стереть прилипший песок, колющий кожу.

— Ты никогда не задумывался, почему арранкарская форма белого цвета? — Улькиорра, припавший к земле, похож на выжидающую змею. 

— Почему?

— Потому что на светлом песке черный видно издалека.

Ичиго всматривается в скалы, к которым прикован взгляд Улькиорры, но там не заметно ни движения. Только смутные темные громады каменных зубцов.

— Мы с подветренной стороны, так что какое-то время нас не заметят, — зеленый глаз сияет в путанице волос. Улькиорра объясняет терпеливо, как ребенку, и Ичиго вдруг хочется навалиться на него сверху, вжать в песок и дернуть за волосы, чтобы он заткнулся уже. 

— С чего бы тебе кого-то опасаться. Разве Пустые не подчиняются Айзену и Эспаде?

Улькиорра двигается чуть вперед скользящим змеиным движением, стремясь получше разглядеть что-то в скалах.

— Кому какое дело до павшего Владыки. До него и раньше-то мало кому было дело. Уэко огромно, чем дальше от Лас Ночес, тем меньше Пустых вообще знают его имя.

Они лежат на холодном песке и молчат. Ичиго думает об Айзене, который жестоко ошибся, придя в этот холодный умирающий мир. О чем думает Улькиорра — не понять. У него какой-то отрешенный взгляд, а возле губ — усталые складки. Сколько же веков он идет по пустыне? Ичиго кажется, что даже с тех пор, как они идут вместе, минули долгие годы.

— Опусти голову, — Ичиго прижимается щекой к песку. Он еле слышно гудит под ухом. Лишь секунд через пять он понимает, что это за гул. Шаги тяжело колеблют почву, отдаваясь в зубы и в основание черепа. — Поздно, нас заметили.

— Кто заметил? — шепчет почему-то Ичиго, но ответ уже не нужен — он и без того видит, как ворочаются, приближаясь, далекие скалы. Под черной лоснящейся поверхностью перекатываются тяжелые мышцы, маски белеют маленькие и нелепые по сравнению с зубчатыми хребтами. Один, два, три… Ичиго сбивается — огромные камни оживают, оборачиваясь оголодалыми охотниками.

***

Улькиорра подчеркнуто расслаблен — и в то же время напряжен, как струна. Тронешь — ударит больно по пальцам, зазвенит оглушающе. 

— Это же… просто Пустые, — Ичиго неуверенно улыбается, чувствуя, как сводит привычным предвкушением плечи, как гудят мышцы, приятно наливаясь силой. — Неужели ты не можешь справиться с ними?

Улькиорра простирает вперед руку. Рукав на ней оборван обгорелой бахромой, так что Ичиго скользит взглядом по синеватому переплетению вен, по тонким, будто птичьим, костям, обтянутым бледной кожей. 

— Как думаешь, сколько сил нужно, чтобы собраться из пепла? — он почти шепчет, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, но голос все равно звучит удивительно громко, оглушающе.

— Наверное, много.

— Все, — Ичиго вздрагивает от этого признания в беспомощности и нервно дергает себя за рукав. — Все до последней капли. Я даже не могу уйти в сонидо, иначе ты не догнал бы меня.

Улькиорра медленно опускает руку, будто по-прежнему не веря, что не может сотворить Серо. Губы у него сжаты так упрямо и твердо, что Ичиго улыбается. Не побежит, даже если придется умереть. Упертый. 

Ичиго делает несколько шагов и выходит перед ним. Значит, говорите, черная фигура легко различима на фоне песка? 

— Тогда стой там и не привлекай лишнего внимания, — Ичиго смеется, сжимая рукоять меча. Пожалуй, у него и вправду выработалась привычка спасать всех, кто подвернется. Шаги сотрясают землю, осыпая острые вылепленные ветром верхушки барханов, а Ичиго летит навстречу, едва касаясь носками песка. Тело, истосковавшееся по хорошим дракам, звенит от напряжения, а он отчего-то косится назад, ловит потерянный взгляд Улькиорры и улыбается еще шире.

— Ближе… Еще ближе, — у этих Пустых нет глаз, только сплошная кость маски да раззявленная пасть под ее кромкой. Первая маска трескается под Гецугой, будто спелый арбуз, выпуская наружу розовато-бурое, склизкое. Пустой даже не воет — скулит на одной долгой ноте, а Ичиго уже бежит дальше, ныряет под черное брюхо. Они такие шумные и неповоротливые, что можно просто закрыть глаза и ориентироваться на слух. В ноздри бьет запах сырого мяса и крови, впитывающейся в песок. 

Ичиго сосредоточенно хмурится, взлетая над песком, убивая врагов раньше, чем сомкнутся огромные челюсти. Ему застилает глаза густым и красным, а сквозь марево сияет в памяти сочная зелень, и от того Ичиго двигается как пьяный. Под его скупыми хлесткими ударами Пустые падают мертвыми грудами, вновь обращаясь во что-то вроде неподвижных скал.

Где-то — непредставимо далеко — шинигами встречают души в белых одеждах, столь же чистых и сияющих, как и у всех остальных. Занпакто стирает любые различия, кроме разве что духовной силы.

Ичиго опускает меч, вонзает его в песок, будто желает добить несчастное, умирающее Уэко Мундо, дающее приют столь же несчастным чудовищам. Песок черный от липкой, блестящей в лунном свете крови, и кажется, будто пустыня и впрямь ранена его клинком.

— Я никогда не считал, что спасение жизни накладывает какие-то обязательства, — выражение лица Улькиорры совершенно новое — Ичиго раньше не видел такого. Взгляд Улькиорры мечется между Ичиго и собственными руками, будто он силится понять связь между собой и случившимся.

— Я тоже, — Ичиго кивает, позволяя бинтам укутать Зангецу. — надеюсь, ты не потерял направление, куда бы там мы ни шли.

Улькиорра медленно и задумчиво качает головой.

***

Волны песка — до самого неба и выше. Ичиго откидывается на песок, чувствуя, как в волосы на затылке тотчас пробирается твердыми пальцами холод. Мутные облака расступаются под взглядом, и он падает в темноту — вот-вот насмешливый месяц прорвет рогами его грудь.

— А ведь они не меняются, — шепчет Ичиго и глядит на Улькиорру. 

— О чем ты?

— Облака. Их очертания не меняются, да и сами они не движутся. Да и песок. Мы здесь уже долго сидим, холмы должны были немного измениться. Но они не меняются, — Ичиго молчит, разглядывая грязную пену, ползущую по небу. — Когда на них смотришь, кажется, что они движутся. А стоит отвернуться и посмотреть вновь — и они на прежнем месте.

— Ничего удивительного. Я же сказал, время здесь умерло, — Улькиорра медленными методичными движениями разминает свои пальцы и ладони. Взгляд у него сосредоточенный и хмурый, будто он пытается разобрать и собрать вновь переставшую стрелять винтовку в поисках поломки. — Ничего и не должно изменяться.

Ичиго перекатывается по песку, подбираясь и усаживаясь так, чтобы лучше видеть Улькиорру.

— Я просто хочу сказать… Когда мы только пришли сюда, я думал — это ад, — Улькиорра едва-едва поворачивает голову в его сторону. Ичиго запускает пальцы в волосы и ерошит их. На макушке пряди слиплись от чужой крови. — Но больше всего это напоминает видео, поставленное на паузу.

— Какая оригинальность метафор! — Улькиорра глядит на луну с каким-то смутным и задумчивым выражением лица. — Но, может, выражение вполне точное.

Его пальцы живут своей жизнью, изучая наощупь каждую мышцу, каждую связку, каждую косточку. Лунные тени, резкие, черные, густые, вычерчивают его руки четкими, яркими бликами. Ичиго смотрит на них и думает, что мертвое, остановившееся навеки Уэко Мундо заставляет его чувствовать себя удивительно живым, а все вокруг делает таким четким и настоящим.

— Я надеюсь, тебе хватило времени для отдыха и мы можем двигаться дальше, — вот так, будто это Ичиго попросил об остановке. Ичиго меряет взглядом Улькиорру — тот снова спрятал руки в карманы и сделался угловатым, острым, колким, так что и слишком близко лучше не подходить. 

— Можно идти.

Ичиго отряхивает с ладоней прилипчивый, мягкий, похожий на пепел песок, оглядывается назад. Ветер проглотил их следы без остатка, но барханы так и остались неизменными. Это будто фотография зверя, навечно застывшего в прыжке.

— Уэко Мундо далеко не ад, — Улькиорра произносит это так тихо, что Ичиго с трудом разбирает его фразу, — ты бы не спутал, если бы увидел.

Он не поворачивается, идет размеренными шагами, заложив руки в карманы. Улькиорра всегда прячет ладони, тонкие бледные пальцы, и у Ичиго зудит в груди от желания спросить почему. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — интересуется он вместо того. Острый локоть кажется куда белее грязной посеревшей формы. Ичиго смотрит на него, не решаясь посмотреть в лицо. 

— Когда-нибудь кто-то вроде тебя убьет меня окончательно, и я отправлюсь в Ад. Я думаю, это будет познавательно, — у него глухой голос, лишенный выражения. Так странно. Ичиго еще не встречал людей, которые умеют произносить слова так, что в каждом — десяток смыслов. Слова звучат тяжело и рассыпчато, переливаются потаенными значениями и оттенками, а Ичиго силится уловить их все, но только чувствует себя глупцом. — Или ты забыл, с кем имеешь дело?

Улькиорра смотрит на него искоса из-под бледной выщербленной кости.

— Я помню. 

Ичиго помнит, как рождается Серо между бледных пальцев, расписывая лицо Улькиорры густо-зелеными отсветами. Это ничуть не уменьшает желание дотронуться до его пальцев, сжать подушечки, проверяя, в действительности ли они такие ледяные, какими кажутся.

Это было бы неудивительно — за годы пустыня выпила все тепло из тела Улькиорры, выстудила его изнутри. Должно быть, если коснуться внутренностей дыры на месте души, кончики пальцев покроются инеем.

***

— И все же, куда мы идем?

Ичиго касается рукава и тотчас отдергивает руку, но Улькиорра смотрит слегка хмуро и потерянно, но без злобы.

— Куда? Это имеет значение? — он произносит это со странным скучающим любопытством. Впрочем, Ичиго уже привык, что его вопросы звучат так, будто Улькиорра заносит все реакции куда-то в протоколы внутри своей головы. Иногда Ичиго даже представляет эти огромные, полутемные комнаты, от пола до потолка забитые толстыми папками и стопками слежавшихся листов. 

— Нет, — Ичиго щурится, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь на горизонте, там, где черное небо смешивается с блеклым песком. Ничего. Пустыня, вот и все, что есть здесь, — хотя, мне кажется, если здесь нет времени, то и с расстояниями должна быть проблема.

Ичиго готов поклясться, что тонкие бледные губы дрогнули на долю секунды — одобрительно.

— В этом и отличие вашего шунпо от сонидо. Мы просто вспоминаем, что живем вне времени и пространства, — Улькиорра задирает лицо к небу, и Ичиго на секунду кажется, что его белый силуэт вот-вот исчезнет вместе с несуществующим Уэко Мундо.

Ичиго наблюдает, как шевелятся лохмотья на узкой спине, как ходят ходуном острые лопатки, будто черные росчерки крыльев пытаются вырваться наружу, распахнуться во всю ширь, но ничего не выходит.

— Мы близко.

Ичиго молчит несколько секунд, разглядывая, как напрягаются несогласованно его мышцы, как дрожат кончики пальцев. Ему хочется встряхнуть Улькиорру за плечи и заставить отвечать, что там — за слиянием неба и песка. Вместо того Ичиго совершенно бесцеремонно хватает его за руку — пальцы ледяные. Как он еще жив-то с такой температурой тела?! Ичиго стискивает ладони Улькиорры и смотрит в его глаза, черные слезы, въевшиеся в кожу, чуть отливают зеленым, и, кажется, его лицо заливает смертельная бедность.

Ичиго чувствует, как застывают собственные пальцы, будто он зажал в руках горсть льда. Ему хочется сказать сразу десяток разных фраз, и потому он молчит, хмурясь и прикусывая щеку изнутри. 

— Что ты делаешь? — Ичиго слушает растерянность в голосе Улькиорры, нотки злости и внезапного любопытства и растирает его пальцы с силой и бережной осторожностью.

— Ты всегда так сильно мерзнешь? — вместо ответа спрашивает Ичиго. Он глядит вниз — на бледные пальцы в собственных руках. Они уже не дрожат, будто каждая мышца отказывается подчиняться хозяину, а Улькиорра отчего-то так и не отнимает рук и не говорит ничего. Лишь через долгую минуту раздается короткий приглушенный вздох — Ичиго смотрит в узкие трещинки зрачков. Они острые, как два клинка, входят в грудь — прямо под ребра. Улькиорра делает шаг назад, все еще удивленный и потерянный. Он переплетает пальцы, трет свои ладони, будто пытаясь избавиться от все еще оставшегося на коже ощущения, будто пытаясь понять, что же все-таки случилось.

— Надо идти, — говорит он тихо. Ичиго думает, что тишина в его голосе удивительно бархатная, глубокая, совсем не похожая на глухое небо над головой.

***

Ичиго бредет за Улькиоррой, все еще ощущая холод на кончиках пальцев и ноющую боль в груди. На горизонте мелькают блеклые, изъеденные временем зубцы скал, похожие на стройную когда-то гармонию башен. Ичиго думает о ком-то, пришедшем сюда задолго до Айзена. О ком-то, чьи торжественные символы владычества разрушаются под неустанными волнами холодного лунного света. Сколько таких Владык видело Уэко Мундо? 

Ичиго тащится по песку и ему кажется уже, что земля под ногами уходит назад все быстрее и быстрее, убегает из-под ног, как обод гигантского колеса. Кристальные деревья царапают низкое небо, его плотный черный колпак. 

Каждая черная тень от бархана кажется провалом в ничто, поэтому Ичиго не сразу осознает, что они и вправду приближаются к ущелью между блекло-седых скал. Темнота там такая концентрированная и густая, что, кажется, она вот-вот потечет вязкой рекой. Ичиго видел много опасного и пугающего, но сейчас он замер перед кромкой тени, не решаясь пересечь границу, и Улькиорра стоит рядом, вглядываясь в темноту. Его глаза прозрачные, как звезды, и немного светятся.

Ичиго щурится, хмурясь так, что становится больно. В сухом воздухе густо и ощутимо тянет чем-то тошнотворно-сладким, забивающимся в нос и кружащим голову. От этого запаха становится тревожно до мурашек, так тревожно, что Ичиго чувствует — еще немного, и он просто не решится переступить границу света и тени. Прикрыв глаза, он выдыхает и идет вперед. Смотрит назад на Улькиорру. Тот тоже сходит с места — под краем изорванных хакама мелькает белая кожа над кромкой черного таби.

Только сейчас Ичиго понимает, что тьма полна сухого шороха, призрачных отзвуков голосов. Воздух теплый, осязаемо бархатистый. Он гладит кожу, и от его прикосновений Ичиго мутит. Глаза потихоньку привыкают к темноте и могут различить уже границы скал, узкие выступы и темные провалы. Улькиорра движется уверенно, его глаза отсвечивают двумя маленькими зелеными лунами, как у кошки. 

— Здесь… — Ичиго успевает произнести лишь одно слово, прежде чем холодные пальцы прижимаются к его губам, плотно, жестко и сильно. 

— Молчи, — широкие, круглые зрачки блестят прямо возле его лица, щеки касается дыхание. Ичиго отчего-то делается душно, а в животе всплескивает гулкая горячая пустота. Подушечки пальцев Улькиорры шелковые, мягкие, и тем ярче контраст между нежной кожей и безжалостным прикосновением. Ичиго тянется вслепую, натыкаясь ладонью на шершавую кость. Пальцы ощущают каждую трещинку и скользят ниже, путаются в волосах, трогают лоб, щеку. Он и вправду весь холодный, и Ичиго отчего-то отдёргивается, сжимая губы. Улькиорра тоже убирает пальцы с его рта. Ичиго жарко, и он несколько раз лихорадочно облизывается, ощущая присутствие Улькиорры рядом одной лишь кожей. 

Чем дальше, тем темнее, и Ичиго тыкается, как слепой котенок, боясь споткнуться, упасть в одну из расселин или попросту отстать от Улькиорры. Даже позвать его, спросить, здесь ли он, Ичиго не может, а слуха касается один лишь неумолчный шорох, от которого холодеют пальцы. Шаг, еще один, и Ичиго останавливается, окончательно потеряв направление и не решаясь двигаться.

Темнота давит на открытые глаза. 

Ичиго вздрагивает, когда ладонь требовательно и сильно сжимают пальцы Улькиорры. Его тянут, ведут за собой. Это немного странно: с тех пор, как он обрел силы шинигами, Ичиго привык вести и защищать. Сейчас же ему остается только осторожно двигаться туда, куда ведет его Улькиорра.

С каждым шагом шорохи все громче, будто где-то совсем рядом пересыпается неустанно целая река песка. Глядя вперед, Ичиго видит то и дело мерцающие зеленые глаза Улькиорры и думает отчего-то о холодной коже, о темной, почти монохромно черной линии его губ. Мысли эти путаются — здесь душно, а воздух напоен тошнотворным, ядовито-сладким запахом. Ичиго прикрывает глаза, спотыкаясь и черпая ногами какие-то мелкие, хрусткие сухие камешки. Когда он вновь распахивает их, вокруг горят звезды. Живые и теплые, они мерцают зеленью, золотом, алым огнем, ярким и далеким. Тьма полна огнями, и, присмотревшись, Ичиго видит, что звезды движутся, исчезают и вновь появляются. Лишь через секунду он понимает, что вокруг них бесконечное количество пар глаз, голодных, внимательных. Их внимание цепкое, неотвязное ощущается спиной, собирается между лопатками ручейком холодного пота. От неожиданности Ичиго крепче сжимает ладонь Улькиорры. Только слабое движение пальцев служит ему ответом — вот и все.

Тьма вокруг смотрит жадными глазами, и Ичиго хочется схватиться за меч, сделать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы прекратить это невыносимое ожидание нападения. Вместо того он послушно идет за Улькиоррой, стараясь успокоить дыхание. 

От этой темноты, от ощущения застывшей неизвестности, от ощущения прохладных пальцев вокруг своей ладони Ичиго чувствует себя живым, наполненным легким горячим газом. Ему хочется прибавить шагу, побежать — не от страха, а потому лишь, что он не может оставаться на месте, и что-то внутри все сильнее тянет вперед. Это желание спешить играет с Ичиго злую шутку — он спотыкается, цепляется ногами за мелкие камни, заваливается вперед, болезненно ударяясь ладонями и утыкаясь щекой куда-то в коленку Улькиорры. Камушки — слишком острые, сухие, слишком легкие — раздирают пальцы и руки в кровь острыми краями, и Ичиго щупает, узнавая по очертаниям бедренную кость, нижнюю челюсть, ребро, рассыпающееся под пальцами. Весь пол устлан костями.

— Если хочешь жить, беги, — голос Улькиорры звучит будто бы со всех сторон, и Ичиго чувствует, как его рывком ставят на ноги, — они почуяли кровь.

Ичиго задыхается. Темнота столь густая, что кажется осязаемой, плотной, похожей на темные воды, лишающие малейшей капли воздуха. Сильные холодные пальцы вокруг запястья тем не менее волокут его вперед, а за спиной нарастает шелест и сухой клекот, от которого все внутри холодеет. Ичиго спотыкается, кусая губы и сжимая кулак. Его страшно бесит собственная беспомощность, необходимость убегать вместо того чтобы привычно броситься в бой, сжимая рукоять меча. 

— Быстрее! — хрипло, надтреснуто подгоняет Улькиорра и стискивает его запястье. Ичиго послушно поднажимает, чувствуя уже возле самого плеча горячее дыхание и движения, неразличимые в темноте. За спиной клацают, сходясь, когти, и плечо обжигает болью. Ичиго рвется вперед, оставляя в чьих-то лапах обрывки своей формы. 

После тьмы неверный лунный свет обжигает глаза, заставляет щуриться, Ичиго спотыкается, кубарем летит по песку, все вниз и вниз по отлогому склону дюны, песок и черное небо мешаются перед глазами бурой кашей. Наконец он растягивается пластом и поспешно перекатывается, глядя назад. Из черной расселины между скалами вылетают узкие хищные крылатые тени. Одна, две, пять, сразу десяток. Они выныривают из темноты и встают на крыло, поднимаясь все выше и нарезая круги. Черные росчерки их крыльев и белые силуэты знакомы до боли, так знакомы, что у Ичиго горчит на губах. 

— Они похожи на тебя, — произносит Ичиго тихо. Улькиорра стоит рядом, напряженный, встрепанный после долго бега, но ничуть не запыхавшийся. 

— Наоборот. Я похож на них, — Адъюкасы все сужают круги, подбираясь все ближе, снижаясь. — Я, хм, появился здесь на свет. 

Это немного странно — думать, что даже у Улькиорры было что-то вроде момента рождения. Каким-то образом это делает его чуть более живым, хотя ни на грош не более понятным. 

— Как много…

Они похожи на стаю ворон или грифов. Первые уже скользят наискосок к земле, уходя в пике, и Ичиго разглядывает огромные когти на ногах, загнутые как абордажные крючья. Болит расцарапанное плечо, болит отбитая спина, ссаженные ладони и колени, но Ичиго вскакивает и вытаскивает меч.

С небес навстречу летит злой высокий визг.

— Они не видят тебя, только чуют, — Улькиорра щурится зло и хищно, на секунду становясь похожим на тварей в небе. — Они почти слепы и ориентируются с помощью эхолокации. 

— Почти слепы? — Первый адъюкас налетает на Ичиго комком когтей, клыков и хлопающих крыльев, и Ичиго поспешно рассекает его надвое. — А ты?

В горячке боя вопрос слетает с губ сам собой, и через секунду Ичиго уже жалеет, что озвучил его. Улькиорра молчит, неотрывно глядя в небо.

— Я тоже. Был. 

Ичиго молчит, хотя ему и хочется спросить, узнать как можно больше о том, как Улькиорра стал тем, кто он сейчас. Но на него пикируют крылатые адъюкасы, от высоких, на грани слышимости, воплей закладывает уши.

Небо расцветает яркими бутонами Серо. Реяцу еле слышно шипит, собираясь и делаясь плотнее. Ичиго еле успевает вскинуть меч. Черная, невыносимо плотная Гецуга похожа на ожившую, атакующую черную дыру. Она всасывает и пожирает чужой свет. Кто-то высоко и отчаянно визжит, рассыпаясь пеплом. Ичиго прикрывает глаза и бьет почти вслепую — по площадям и скоплениям бледных фигур. Раненые, подбитые опускаются на песок, неловко вскидывая колени, видимо, эти адъюкасы привыкли больше времени проводить в воздухе, чем на земле. Улькиорра глядит на них спокойно, как-то отрешенно. Когда он стоит так отстраненно, спрятав руки в карманы, кажется, что весь мир идет мимо него, не задевая, не трогая.

Ичиго усмехается и снова размахивается, хлещет Гецугой наотмашь, косится на подранков. Они не приближаются, только дергают неловко изломанными крыльями, похожими на вывернутые непогодой зонты. 

Небеса пустеют — один за другим адъюкасы складывают крылья и легко приземляются на песок, поднимая облака пыли. Ичиго не атакует — держит меч наготове для удара. Один из них, с надорванным, обожженным крылом, делает пару шагов вперед, чуть пригибаясь к земле.

— Эй, шинигами! — у него высокий, звонкий голос, как будто чуть вибрирующий в пустоте. — Ты сильный. Что ты делаешь здесь, так далеко от твоего мира, так далеко от твоих братьев?

Ичиго молчит долго, потом оглядывается невольно на Улькиорру. Тот стоит с таким видом, будто здесь нет больше никого кроме него. 

— Я не шинигами, — Ичиго опускает меч, все еще напряженный, готовый атаковать в ответ на любое подозрительное движение. 

— У тебя духовный меч, я чувствую вкус твоей силы, — Пустой издает тихий смешок, который срывается на кашель. — Кем еще ты можешь быть?

Ичиго молчит — не потому, что он прав, а просто потому, что не знает ответа. Кем? Он даже не вайзард — тех создали с помощью Хогиоку, а Ичиго просто как-то сам получился. Не человек, не шинигами, не Пустой.

— Он тот, кому самое место на этом пути, — Улькиорра произносит это спокойно и немного отрешенно, будто его слова не имеют никакого отношения к собеседникам и обращены в пустоту, но услышав его, Пустой отступает на шаг, скребет когтями песок. 

— Уже? — хрипло спрашивает он, и его крылья вздрагивают, пытаясь раскрыться. 

— Сколько бы ни было времени, его всегда мало, — отвечает Улькиорра мягко, и Ичиго видит в его глазах что-то теплое, болезненное, и сердце сжимается от этого взгляда. 

— Слишком рано, — Пустой качает головой резко и поспешно. Его племя теснится вокруг, их огромные, прозрачно-сияющие глаза кажутся россыпями звезд на песке.

Улькиорра отворачивается, словно утратил к ним всякий интерес.

— О чем они говорят? Кто они? — Ичиго не ожидает ответа, слишком редко Улькиорра отвечает ему на вопросы.

— Они? — молчание длится долго — Пустые словно тоже ждут его слов, сгрудившись и перешептываясь на своем высоком языке. — Пожалуй, их можно назвать ангелами.

— Ангелы? — Ичиго растеряно переводит взгляд с одного молочно-белого силуэта на другой. Их черные кожистые крылья, слишком длинные, как у стрижей, задевают землю, волочатся перепонками по песку. — Это?

— Видишь ли, они обменяли все, что имели, на свои крылья, на черные небеса, — Улькиорра приподнимает уголок губ в усмешке. — Они так дорожат своим жалким уделом, что согласны веками сторожить эту тропу, лишь бы не рождаться вновь. Если ты убьешь их, они попадут в Общество Душ, а затем родятся в Генсее обычными людьми. Таков круг перерождения. То, что они здесь, нарушает равновесие. Шинигами должны были рассказать тебе.

— Мне рассказывали, но я все равно не до конца понимаю. 

— Ты разберешься совсем скоро, — Улькиорра смотрит на адъюкасов почти с жалостью. Тот из них, который говорил за всех, качает головой упрямо и печально.

— Мы не можем пропустить вас. Ты был одним из нас, разве ты не понимаешь? 

Вместо ответа Улькиорра разворачивается спиной и сбрасывает жалкие лохмотья своей формы. Спина бледная в пятнах копоти, а на острых выступах лопаток — широкие шрамы. Розовая кожа морщится и бугрится, зацелованная пламенем. С первого взгляда ясно, что здесь уже никогда не будет крыльев. Ичиго выдыхает сквозь зубы, вспоминая, как очнулся на темном от гари и крови куполе Лас Ночес. Его рука взлетает невольно, но прикоснуться он так и не решается. 

— Нет, не понимаю, — Улькиорра слегка передергивает плечами, — я никогда не дорожил ими так, как вы.

Серые лохмотья ложатся на место, а Ичиго моргает так, будто его ослепил слишком яркий свет. Слишком белая кожа. Размытые штрихи черных крыльев и яркие пятна Серо он так и видит — размытыми, смазанными. Он просто закрывает глаза, прежде чем произнести:

— Гецуга Теншо.

Воздух пахнет гарью и пеплом. Уходя, Ичиго позволяет себе роскошь — не оборачиваться.

***

После темного провала, обиталища ангелов, других Пустых они больше не встречают. Пустыня Уэко здесь мертва окончательно и бесповоротно, ни одно движение не нарушает ее покой. 

— Мы ведь уже почти пришли? — У Ичиго все внутри натянуто до предела, мышцы дрожат. Тело звенит, словно он занес руку для удара и вот-вот опустит меч. 

— Да. Почти, — есть что-то неуловимое в голосе Улькиорры. Строгая холодная печаль, совсем немного — ровно столько, сколько Улькиорра может себе позволить, и ни каплей больше. — Если даже ты чувствуешь, значит осталось немного.

— Тогда я хочу все же узнать, куда мы идем, — Ичиго останавливается, рассматривая далекий горизонт. Если оглянуться, пейзаж будет отличаться разве что цепочкой следов, быстро истаивающей под легкими касаниями ветра, но все равно перепутать направление теперь мог бы разве что совершенный идиот. Даже стоять на месте — почти невозможно. 

— Ты узнаешь. 

С тех пор, как они ушли от песка, покрытого пеплом, Улькиорра словно бы пребывает в спячке. Он отвечает короткими односложными фразами, а его глаза мутнеют, подернутые какой-то темной мыслью, которую он видно, все время вертит в голове.

— Тогда расскажи, — Ичиго обхватывает его запястье, дергает на себя, заставляя остановиться. — Сейчас.

— Мир стал бы лучше, — Улькиорра опускает веки. На секунду кажется, что яркие глаза просвечивают сквозь тонкую кожу, — если бы все научились быть терпеливее и позволяли бы событиям случаться в отведенное им время.

Ичиго смотрит растерянно и разжимает пальцы, скользит ими вдоль руки Улькиорры. Ему не нравятся те изменения, которые произошли в нем, не нравится жадная, полубезумная целеустремленность, с которой он идет вперед, не отрывая взгляда от горизонта. Возникает ощущение, что от Улькиорры осталась одна лишь функция, заточенная на достижение единственной цели. 

— Если ждать идеального момента, можно так и остаться ни с чем, — замечает Ичиго, но его уже не слушают — Улькиорра вновь шагает вперед. — Я не из тех, кто упускает свое по глупости.

Ичиго догоняет его в несколько широких шагов и встряхивает, схватив за ворот. Изодранная ткань трещит в пальцах, распадаясь на куски, но Ичиго дергает его за лохмотья и обрывки, разворачивает к себе. Горло перехватывает от невыносимой духоты, Ичиго силится втянуть воздух, сказать заготовленные слова, но только неловко открывает рот, облизывает сухие губы. Вместо всех слов он наклоняется и коротко кусает нижнюю губу Улькиорры, а когда его глаза широко распахиваются в немом удивлении, целует. 

Всего опыта у Ичиго — два коротких свидания с девчонкой из параллельного класса. Сейчас, после стольких событий, безумных приключений и путешествий, Ичиго к стыду своему не может вспомнить даже ее имени, только две темные косички и серьезный сосредоточенный взгляд, с которым она поднялась на цыпочки и коснулась его губ. Думая об этом, Ичиго запоздало восхищается ее храбростью. Он хмурится и вкладывает в неловкий, мягкий поцелуй лихорадочное чувство обреченности, усталости, всю ту жажду жизни, которую пробудило Уэко Мундо. Получается как-то глупо и чуть более мокро, чем он ожидал, зубы неловко сталкиваются, и Ичиго отстраняется. Язык все еще не слушается, и он просто смотрит на зажмуренные веки Улькиорры, на его лихорадочно подрагивающее горло, на приоткрытые влажно блестящие губы и думает, что это самый охренительный момент в его жизни, даже круче, чем первый банкай, несущийся оглушающей силой по венам. 

Улькиорра молчит, облизывая губы короткими рваными движениями и втягивая воздух, а потом тянет его на себя. Он целует спокойно, уверенно, будто делал это миллионы раз, и Ичиго мутит от удовольствия, смешанного с горькой злой ревностью. 

— У тебя получается лучше, чем у меня, — замечает он почти обиженно, когда поцелуй заканчивается.

— Я много изучал человеческие привычки, — От этого заявления Ичиго душит нелепый смех, ему хочется упасть на песок, увлекая Улькиорру за собой, долго и самозабвенно заниматься применением его теоретических знаний на практике. — Надеюсь, на этом то, что ты не собираешься упускать, закончилось, и теперь ты готов идти дальше.

Ичиго ощущает себя так, словно только что наступил мимо ступеньки и чувствует, как нога проваливается в пустоту, но уже не в силах остановить падение. Он ничего не отвечает, только идет вперед — теперь ему уже не нужен проводник, чтобы знать направление.

Как всегда его обиды хватает на тридцать подъемов и спусков — пока Улькиорра снова не заговаривает.

— Ты когда-нибудь размышлял, откуда все это взялось? — произносит он своим привычным, немного поучающим тоном. — Хотя, ты, как Гриммджо, вряд ли имеешь привычку задумываться о сути вещей. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду под словом «все»?

— Вообще все. Уэко Мундо в целом. 

Размеренные шаги так легко сочетаются с плавным ритмом его слов, что Ичиго готов идти по лунно сияющему песку веками, тысячелетиями и беседовать. Ну, может, только иногда целоваться.

— Разве оно не всегда было таким? 

— Думаешь, это мертворожденный мир? — Улькиорра склоняется и на ходу зачерпывает горсть песка. — Интересно. Но глупо. Чтобы умереть, обычно следует хоть немного пожить.

Ичиго размышляет над его словами, пытаясь представить Уэко не пустыней пустынь, а цветущим садом, лесами, горами и реками. 

— Значит, когда-то здесь была жизнь?

— Была. Как и в любом другом мире, — Улькиорра разжимает ладонь и сквозь его пальцы сыплются бывшие цветы и деревья, дома и люди. — Любой мир рано или поздно умирает.

— И Генсей? 

— И Генсей, — кивает он, — и Общество душ. 

— Значит, рано или поздно везде будет пустыня? — легко представить, как бескрайние пески захлестывают знакомые улицы, школьный двор, больницу, магазинчики и кафешки. 

— Нет. Жизнь на самом деле не прерывается никогда — таково хрупкое равновесие миров, — Он молчит секунду, видимо, не зная, как лучше объяснить. — Когда жизнь покинет Генсей, она возродится здесь, в Уэко Мундо, а потом в Обществе душ. Это бесконечный круг, и он никогда не остановится. Всегда будет три мира: короткоживущий, быстрый мир смертных; мертвый мир песка и неба и мир духов, мир на пути от рождения к расцвету.

— А как же люди? — Ичиго представляет, как все миры меняются местами, и у него холодеет в животе, словно в желудке лежит тяжелый обледенелый камень.

— А что люди? — Улькиорра как никто умеет пожимать плечами — его спокойное, чуть небрежное движение заставляет чувствовать себя глупцом. — Люди живут во всех трех мирах, просто по-разному. Помнишь ангелов? Они — люди. И шинигами, с которыми ты приходил в прошлый раз — тоже люди. 

Он прав, но истина эта настолько очевидна, что ее осознание выбивает почву из-под ног.

— Но как же?..

— Тут все просто. Человек рождается в Генсее, — Улькиорра улыбается самым уголком рта, — и умирает в Генсее. Короткая жизнь, полная тягот и горечи. Потом — любой человек, независимо от того, кто он, появляется в Уэко Мундо в качестве Пустого. Короткая и страшная жизнь. Умерев от чужих зубов и клыков, он приходит в Общество Душ. Короткая жизнь, вся в ожидании и предвкушении нового рождения. Он умирает там и снова рождается в Генсее — круг замыкается.

— Это совсем не похоже...

— На то, что тебе рассказывали в Обществе душ? А что они могут знать, оставаясь внутри круга? Они изымают души слишком рано, не позволяя им пройти все положенные перерождения. 

Они молча идут все вперед и вперед. Ичиго все старается уложить в голове то, что рассказал ему Улькиорра. Горькое, неправильное, какое-то нечеловеческое знание горчит на губах. Он никогда не хотел становиться героем — но выбора не оставалось. Он никогда не хотел спасать миры — но других кандидатур не нашлось. Он никогда не хотел узнать все тайны вселенной — но их здесь всего двое, а Улькиорре его знания жгут грудь и отражаются болезненной рябью в глазах. 

— Значит, и ты человек? 

— И я, — согласно кивает он, и Ичиго вспоминает их давнишний разговор об Аде. Зачем же ему было говорить об этом, если после смерти он все равно попадет в Общество Душ?

— И я человек?

— А ты — нет.

Больше Ичиго не задает вопросов, из опасения, что новый ответ окончательно разобьет весь привычный и знакомый мир.

***

Горизонт весь сияет, Ичиго от этого зрелища немного ведет на ходу. Он сглатывает густую вязкую слюну и спрашивает:

— Ты ведь не боишься?

— Нет, — голос Улькиорры звучит слишком тихо, слишком холодно и спокойно.

— Да, я тоже, — Ичиго хочется развернуться и сбежать, но он понимает, что не сможет. Вся его жизнь, все поступки, все сражения вели его сюда, подталкивали к этому моменту. Остается только двигаться вперед, туда, где поднимается над пустыней шар непередаваемого совершенно непонятного цвета. Ичиго не может не только подобрать ему название, он уверен даже, что ни разу не видел такого, даже более того, что такого цвета просто не существует за пределами этого места. 

— Ты здесь уже был, ведь так? — Ичиго невольно говорит шепотом, будто сплетенные кристаллические ветви обладают разумом и могут подслушать их. 

— Так я стал арранкаром, — у Улькиорры мягкое, немного блаженное выражение лица. Он словно бы оказался в давно знакомом и любимом месте. 

— Я должен войти туда? — Улькиорра только кивает. — Скажи мне, ангелы продали все за крылья, за возможность летать. А что он пообещал тебе?

— Мне никогда особо не нравилось небо, и компанию я не слишком любил, — глядя на его лицо, Ичиго страдальчески изламывает брови. Ему хочется коснуться бледного лба, проникнуть в его мысли и чувства, узнать все, до последнего потайного желания. — Он обещал мне покой и одиночество. Тогда это казалось настоящим счастьем.

Слово «тогда» режет слух неожиданно приятным диссонансом. Секунду Ичиго всматривается в его лицо, в излом его сжатых губ, а потом крепко сжимает его руку и шагает прямо в сияющий шар, не обращая внимания, что плечи с треском ломают тонкие хрупкие «ветви». Улькиорра за спиной дышит, как загнанный зверь, Ичиго только сильнее стискивает его холодную ладонь.

— Посмотрим, что там.

Невыносимо яркий свет проникает даже сквозь опущенные веки, терзает глаза. Ичиго жмурится и все равно внутренним взором видит то, что в глубине шара — и в то же время вне его. Это похоже на весы о трех чашах. Застывшие на тончайшей игле, они колеблются, перевешивают одна другую и качаются, едва не обрушиваясь во тьму. 

— Наконец-то... — голос шелестит тихо и неощутимо. Не понять, откуда доносятся слова. — Скорее, равновесие должно быть восстановлено.

— Кто ты?

— Я — тот, кого вы привыкли называть Королем Душ, — бестелесный голос приходит разом со всех сторон и ему вторят другие голоса — столь же тихие, шелестящие, будто слабый ветер. 

— Я представлял тебя несколько более... вещественным. И могучим, — немного растерянно замечает Ичиго. — А еще говорили о Нулевом отряде. Я думал, это армия.

— Мы выполняем свой долг, не более того, — голоса накатывают прохладными волнами. — Мы считаем. 

— Что считаете? 

— Души. Посмотри сам.

Ичиго смотрит — и вдруг понимает, о чем они говорят. Вот оно, Колесо перерождений — будто все три мира в миниатюре — и оно едва движется. Шинигами живут долгие столетия, арранкары, васто лорды — и того дольше. Баунто выживают в Генсее, поглощая чужую жизненную энергию. Они не умирают и не рождаются, только накапливают огромные силы, которые не потеряют даже переродившись. Чтобы утратить собранное, арранкарам приходится пройти через Ад, а шинигами — через Нулевой отряд. Но даже целого Ада уже мало.

— Равновесие нарушено, — Ичиго произносит это еле слышно, и голоса вторят ему.

— Поэтому мы призвали тебя. Поверни Колесо. Поверни! Миры поменяются местами, как заведено, отсчет начнется заново. 

— Я не могу. Я не знаю как, — Ичиго растерянно стискивает холодную ладонь Улькиорры, радуясь, что он все еще здесь.

— Ты поймешь, ты всегда понимаешь. Ты поворачивал его уже миллионы раз, повернешь и теперь.

Они правы. Ичиго касается самой сути мироздания, и она отзывается, как идеально настроенный музыкальный инструмент. Он уже понимает — одно усилие, и миры сдвинутся с места, займут новые места. Во рту — холодный железный привкус крови. Умрут все люди в Генсее, стертые с лица умирающего мира. Утратят свои силы, станут простыми смертными шинигами, от последнего рядового и до главнокомандующего. Пустые превратятся в обычные души, а потом родятся людьми. Все, включая Улькиорру. Ичиго стискивает его руку. Он не может открыть глаза, не может сказать ничего, даже простых слов прощания. Все таки, несмотря на свои слова он упускает всю свою жизнь прямо сейчас, не способный остановить судьбу. 

С каждой секундой он перестает быть Куросаки Ичиго, школьником, временным шинигами и прочая, и прочая, и прочая. Остается только его настоящая и единственная функция. 

Миры поворачиваются медленно, с усилием — будто старый, заржавевший от долгого бездействия механизм. Но стоит преодолеть первое сопротивление, и все уже движется само, а Ичиго остается только смотреть на результаты своих действий. 

Он сжимает руки, пытаясь немного согреться. Грудь словно покрыта коркой льда, которая сдавливает ребра и мешает дышать. И только сделав шаг и вывалившись из гаснущего и рассыпающегося кристаллического шара, Ичиго понимает, что прижимает к груди смертельно бледного Улькиорру. Не веря своим глазам, Ичиго трогает выщербленную кость его маски, лоб, пряди волос, темную линию губ.

— Ты не изменился, — хмурясь, произносит он, наконец. 

— Произносить очевидные факты со столь серьезным лицом — моя прерогатива. Я был в самой оси Поворота. С чего бы мне меняться? — Улькиорра немного нервно дергает уголком губ. От этого знакомого выражения лица Ичиго окончательно сносит крышу. Он притягивает Улькиорру к себе, целует жадно, немного неловко, но уже не смущаясь своего неумения.

Оторвавшись, он глубоко вдыхает — воздух пахнет густо, влажно, свежо. Утренний, морозный воздух, напоенный росой, кружит голову, Ичиго переступает по мокрому, отяжелевшему от воды песку и смотрит на горизонт. По небу вдоль песчаных холмов расползается светлая лимонно—желтая полоса. А потом выкатывается солнце — жаркое, белое, оно освещает все разом, просвечивает облака, и легко представить, как совсем скоро под его лучами бесплодная пустыня раскроется травой и деревьями, реками и морями. 

— Сдается мне, что мне так и не заплатили, — замечает Улькиорра с едва заметным насмешливым сарказмом. 

— Попробуй подать на них в суд, — Ичиго пожимает плечами и подставляет лицо солнцу. 

— Лучше я посмотрю, как рождается мир. Когда еще доведется такое наблюдать. 

— О, думаю, где-то через пять тысяч лет, если я правильно понял промежуток, — Ичиго лениво потягивается. — А до тех пор мы совершенно свободны. 

Все направления нового мира лежат перед ними, и у них так много дел. Надо все увидеть, все узнать, попробовать все на свете, найти друзей в их новых воплощениях и поделиться с ними своими впечатлениями.

— Ну что — идем?

— Куда?

— Пока — на восток. А там посмотрим. — Солнце карабкается все выше и выше, и пальцы Улькиорры, которых касается Ичиго, уже совсем не такие ледяные.


End file.
